1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, more particularly, to golf bag holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a number of useful improvements have been developed to address the dual problems of carrying golf bags and accessing golf accessories from the pockets and compartments of golf bags. However, the related art tends to disclose solutions generally to one problem or the other, but not both.
The first problem, that of carrying a golf bag, has been approached in several different manners. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,746 issued in the name of Casady discloses a golf bag holder for use with golf carts. The Casady invention is composed of a plurality of vertical arms that each attach to a golf bag. The arms which pivot downward and outward to that of the attached golf bags, with its bottom resting on the golf cart, will be held out at an angle so that the user is able to easily select and retrieve her clubs. The invention is an improvement over other known existing golf bag holders for golf carts in that up to four bags can be held utilizing a minimum amount of space, and the golf bags can be stored upright or retracted outward, essentially allowing for two different positions.
Another approach to solving the problem of carrying a golf bag on a golf cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,835 issued in the name of Taylor et al. In Taylor et al. a golf bag rack is disclosed which provides a mounting base and bag support members which are mounted on the upper surface of each rear fender of a conventional motor-driven golf car. Utilized in conjunction with the normally provided golf bag carrying means, the Taylor et al. invention increases the golf bag carrying capacity of a conventional golf cart from two to four golf bags.
Another problem occurs in carrying a golf bag when a golf cart is not being utilized. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,138 issued in the name of Herling et al., a rotatable golf bag holder is disclosed. In solving problems created by other holders that firmly strap or clamp a golf bag into a fixed position, the Hering et al. invention comprises a base and a rotatable ring assembly which encircles and clamps the top of the golf bag, permitting full 360 degree rotation of the holder and bag to provide easy access to the ball and accessory pockets thereof. The Herling et al. invention also discloses arrangements for use on a conventional motorized golf cart.
The above mentioned art attempted to aid the user in carrying a golf bag while not interfering with access to the storage compartments provided as part of a standard golf bag. Several other attempts within the related art are attempts to make the storage compartments themselves more accessible and thereby not to interfe with the means for carrying the golf bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,410 issued in the name of Abregano, a golf accessory organizer is disclosed. The Abregano invention is a rectangular shaped portfolio with a spring clip for removably attaching an upper short side of the portfolio to a top cuff of a golf bag. A hook and loop fabric fastener strip is for removably retaining the portfolio in a closed position, and an elastic band is affixed to an inner surface of the portfolio for holding, in a neatly organized manner, a plurality of tees and a divot fixer and ball marker. A closeable pouch is also provided for storing other small supplies and items.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,059 issued in the name of Henderson, an accessory saddle member for a golf bag is disclosed. The Henderson invention provides an aperture for receiving the handle of the golf bag, and straps around the upper portion of the golf bag and includes closable pockets for carrying golf related and personal items.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which overcomes the problem of carrying a golf bag while still providing access to accessories and supplies that are required from time to time during the game of golf.